warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mistlichts fanfictions/ Mist
'Mist' Hallo , leuk dat je kijkt naar mijn eerste fanfiction! De oogpunt komen uit Mistwind en Mistlicht. 'Proloog' de lapjepoes opende haar ogen en ze herkende meteen het gebied van de SterrenClan, voor haar stond een prachtige blauwgrijze poes. Maanroos! miauwde de lapjespoes, waarom heb je me geroepen? Maanroos snorde, het was duidelijk dat die twee goede vriendinnen waren. Avondceder, ik wou je alleen maar even zeggen op dit moment er een kitten geboren wordt die Mistkit zal heten, en jouw leerling wordt, de Sterrencan heeft besloten dat alleen Mistkit je leerling zal worden, en niemand anders. wordt het Vossenappels kitten? vroeg Avondceder, ze wist dat Vossenappel maar een kitten verwachte, dat koen je zien, en voelen, het waren nooit verschillende pootjes geweest die wriemelden in de buik. Maanroos knikte en vervaagde daarna langzaam. 'Hoofdstuk 1' Mistkit schaamde zich een beetje, iedereen leek het raar te vinden dat ze dezelfde naam had als haar zus, toen ze werd geboren was haar moeder, Vossenappel, heel moe geweest, en omdat iedereen, ook Vossenappel, en zelfs Avondceder!, had gedacht dat het maar een kitten was, in haar moeheid had Vossenappel gedacht dat er maar een kitten lag, had ze gezegt, ze heet Mistkit, en daarna was ze in slaap gevallen, terwijl allebij de kittens Mistkit heette. Ze was nu inmiddels 6 manen oud, en vandaag was haar leerlingceremonie, ze wou bestiekem krijger worden, en haar zusje wou medicijnkat worden, ze konden doordat ze een eeneiige tweeling waren elkaars gevoelens weten, maar ze moesten allebij medicijnkat worden door een of andere stomme profetie! Adelaarster riep de clan bij een voor een clanvergadering. eindelijk! ''vandaag is het een bijzondere leerlingceremonie, begon Adelaarster, kom een van jullie maar naar voren, Mistkit knikte naar haar zus dat ze mocht gaan, wand ze wist dat ze hier erg naar had uitgeken, dus ze keek toe hoe haar zus naar voren liep. 'vanaf vandaag zal tot de dag dat je je medicijnkat naam krijgt jenaam Lichtpoot zijn, omdat het anders te verwarrend is, en je mentor zal Avondceder zijn, Mistkit, kom naar voren.' Even voelde Mistkit een kriebel in de buik, en toen liep ze naar voren. 'Vanaf vandaag zal je naam, tot de dag dat je je Medicijnkat naam krijgt, Mistpoot zijn. Je mentor zal Avondceder zijn.' 'Mistpoot, Lichtpoot!' riep de hele Windclan. ''Is medicijnkat worden nou echt wat ik wil? 'Hoofdstuk 2' Lichtpoot keek naar de jeneverbessen en begon ze te sorteren, inmiddels was ze al een kwart maan leerling, en ze had al veel geleerd over kruiden, Avondceder had gezegd dat ze daar trots op was! Mistpoot bleek meer talent te hebben voor vechten, maar daar zwegen ze over, Mistpoot had nu ook al veel geleerd over kruiden, en was daar ook goed in. Avondceder kwam naar haar toe en miauwde 'ik en Adelaarster hebben besloten dat wanneer jullie je leerlingtijd hebben voltooid, omste beurt krijger en medicijnkat zullen zijn, elke keer als de ontploffende bloemen in de hemel zijn, op het moment dat ze het meest zijn, zullen jullie wisselen van rang.' Lichtpoot knikte, er waren ongeveer vier seizoenen tussen de ontploffende bloemen in, en ze wist dat haar zusje het ook fijn zou vinden. Zullen de andere clans ermee eens zijn dat er twee medicijnkat leerlingen zijn? morgen was het halve maan, dan zouden de eerste katten erover te weten komen. ze wist wie van de twee het meest geschikt was om een medicijnkat te zijn, Lichtpoot. maar maak de clan dat maar wijs, zij dachten alleen aan die profetie, waardoor Mistpoot geen krijger kon worden. 'Jullie zullen ook af en toe getraint worden door Doorntand.' hoorde ze de stem van haar mentor. jammer en fijn. jammer omdat ik dit leuker vind, fijn omdat Mistpoot dat leuker vind en dan kan ik ook een beetje leren jagen en vechten. '' 'Hoofdstuk 3''' Mistpoot liep, een beetje zenuwachtig, naast haar zusje Lichtpoot en haar mentor Avondceder. Vandaag zou ze naar de Maanpoel gaan, de eerste keer! ze zou ook een echte medicijnkatleerling worden, dat was een minpuntje, maar daar lette ze niet op. Ze zag op een heuvel vier gestaltes, en Mistpoot rook SchaduwClan, DonderClan en RivierClan. Ze had het gevoel dat ze hun moest aanvallen en wegjagen, maar Mistpoot hield zich voor dat het medicijnkatten waren, al snel zag ze dat de kleinste, waarschijnlijk een leerling, wit was, met een klein stukje van de onderkant van haar voeten, de puntjes van de oren, staart en snuit waren pikzwart. De poes had stralend blauwe ogen. Een kater die naast haar stond, waarschijnlijk haar mentor, ze roken allebij naar RivierClan, was helemaal zwart met waar zijn leerling zwart was wit. hij had oranje ogen. De zwarte kater liet zijn leerling wat hoefblad zien, maar waarschuwde dat ze het niet mochten meenemen, omdat ze op WindClan territorium waren. Naast hem stond een schildpadpoes met groene ogen, die rook naar DonderClan. Ze stond te praten met een cyperse kater met groene ogen. Avondceder bleef even stilstaan en miauwde zacht 'die witte poes is Vispoot, de leerling van Zwartvacht, van de Rivierclan. de schildpadpoes heet Vedervacht, ze woont in de DonderClan. de cypere kater heet Havikbes, en is de SchaduwClanmedicijnkat.' Mistpoot liet haar ogen over de katten die stonden te wachten glijden, en ze leerde vlug de namen uit haar hoofd. ''Vispoot. Zwartblad. Vedervacht. Havikbes. ''Mistpoot liep achter haar mentor aan, en ze hoorde bijna meteen de stem van Vedervacht, als je dichtbij was viel het op dat ze een opmerkelijke zachte vacht had 'Avondceder, wat heb je gedaan? ''twee ''medicijnkatleerlingen? of ben je random leerlingen aan het meenemen?' Mistpoot voelde zich boos worden, maar voordat ze iets kon doen hoorde ze haar mentor rustig zeggen 'Vedervacht, de SterrenClan heeft me verteld dat Mistkit mijn leerling zou worden, maar door een ongeluk heette deze leerlingen allebij Mistkit.' Ze wees naar Mistpoot met haar staart 'dit is Mistpoot,' Avondceder wees met haar staart naar Lichtpoot 'en dit is Lichtpoot.' Vedervacht gromde, en Avondceder miauwde scherp 'Vedervacht, deze zaken gaan jou niet aan.' Vedervacht gromde, maar ze liep door. Mistpoot zag de rotsen die naar de Maanpoel liepen, haar vacht kwam overeind van opwinding. Ze voelde dat Lichtpoots vacht ook overeind kwam, en Mistpoot voelde de spanning die van haar zusje afkwam. Ze liep de grot binnen, en ze stond stil toen ze de poel zag, haar mond viel open van verbijstering. Voor haar lag de Maanpoel, die werkelijk prachtig was. De poel lichtte op door het licht van de maan die erop weerspiegelde, je zag de sterren weerspiegeld, alsof de hele SterrenClan zich verzamelde. 'Loop toch eens door' gromde achter Mistpoot Varenvacht chagrijnig. Mistpoot liep door, Varenvacht negerend. 'SterrenClan, hier is de leerling die u gekozen hebt om mijn leerling te worden, de vraag is alleen wie van deze twee leerlingen de wijsheid heeft om medicijnkat leerling te worden, dus ik hoop dat u dat mij verteld. Lichtpoot en Mistpoot, lik wat water van de poel op. Mistpoot gehoorzaamde, en al snel vulde de ruimte zich met duisternis. Er verschenen 6 katten, een pikzwarte poes met donkerblauwe ogen, een kater die op zijn rug grijs was en op zijn buik bruin, hij had strepen en stippen over zijn hele lichaam. Naast de kater liep een poes die precies op hem leek, Mistpoot vermoede dat ze nestgenootjes waren. Een andere kater was rood, met een wit oor en het puntje van zijn staart was ook wit. Een poesje dat kleiner was dan de rest was zwart met witte voetjes, een wit uiteinde en een puntje van haar oor was wit. Degene met wie ze stond te kletsen deed Mistpoot verstijven, het was een zilver cyperse poes. Het was Mistpoot.